


Останься со мной

by Regis



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Crack, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был переведен на ФБ 2013.<br/>Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Останься со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44974) by dealliasnape. 



> Фик был переведен на ФБ 2013.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Будни Уотсона проходят примерно так. 

Он завтракает в одиночестве, заполняя пустоту вокруг себя ворчаньем о том, как беспечно его друг относится к своему здоровью. Часто ответа на это не следует, но Холмс всегда обладал привычкой игнорировать Уотсона, когда тот начинал разглагольствовать о медицине. 

Он собирает свой саквояж, осторожно помещая внутрь сосуд и обкладывая его полотенцами. «Не хочу, чтобы вы простыли, — говорит он сосуду, — или разбились. Не дай бог, разлетитесь на части. И сразу пойдут толки! Дома вы никогда не отличались особой опрятностью, но на людях были безупречны. Давайте будем и дальше придерживаться подобного поведения». 

Он навещает пациентов, улыбаясь легко и естественно. Увидев его улыбку, они спрашивают, точно ли с ним все в порядке, но, разумеется, все хорошо. Почему что-то должно быть не так? Улучив время между визитами, он проскальзывает в переулок и открывает свой саквояж. Нежно погладив сосуд, убеждается, что с его другом все хорошо. А если с Холмсом все в порядке, значит и с Джоном Уотсоном тоже.

Он возвращается в дом, чтобы выпить чаю, и берет из принесенного чайного набора две чашки. Принесшая чай качает головой и удаляется, бормоча что-то о «большом горе» и «утрате».

«Я не утратил друга, — обращается он к сосуду. — Ты же прямо здесь». Он разливает чай по чашкам, как нравится им обоим, и молча улыбается. 

Иногда он задумывается, почему друзья больше не навещают их, но решает, что они, верно, устали от острого языка его друга. Эта мысль веселит, и он делится ею с сосудом. 

Порой сосуд смеется в ответ на его шутки, но чаще он молчит, пребывая в дурном настроении. Предсказать заранее невозможно. 

Уже глубоко за полдень он ставит сосуд на стол, полный химикатов, и запирает дверь на ключ, чтобы предотвратить стороннее вмешательство. Он понятия не имеет, каким экспериментам будет отдано предпочтение, и было бы досадно подвергнуть какого-нибудь беспечного любопытствующего опасности пострадать от внезапного взрыва. Уотсон усаживается за стол и переносит их приключения на бумагу.

Они случились когда-то, эти приключения. Они были. И скоро, может быть даже на следующей неделе, когда Холмс почувствует себя лучше, они случатся вновь. Скоро. 

Любой, кто утверждает противоположное — лжец.

Когда наступает вечер, они устраиваются на кушетке. Уотсон обнимает сосуд одной рукой, в другой держа книгу. Он читает все, что только может достать, от любимых приключенческих романов до текущих криминальных дел и монографий, написанных в помощь детективам. Он всегда ищет их, так как знает, как Холмс охоч до новых знаний.

Впрочем, чаще он эгоистично предпочитает свои любимые романы чему-то полезному для Холмса, потому что никто больше не отпускает нелестных комментариев по поводу никчемности романтической литературы. Сосуд подозрительно молчалив по этому поводу, за что Уотсон ему благодарен.

Довольно часто он высказывает свою благодарность вслух.   
«Я так рад, что вы изменили свое мнение, Холмс. Пусть для вас это чересчур цветисто, но подобные книги позволяют ненадолго сбежать от реальности, вы не находите?»

Сосуд безмолвствует и тогда, но Уотсон считает это молчаливым согласием.

Они ложатся спать, и Уотсон аккуратно укладывает сосуд рядом с собой. Он целует его в крышку и желает доброй ночи, а утром, проснувшись, поцелует снова и пожелает доброго утра.

«Я не один, — говорит он ему, — ведь часть тебя всегда со мной. Кому нужно все тело, когда у меня есть самая важная часть тебя?»

У заточенного в вязкую прозрачную жидкость мозга нет ответа на этот вопрос.


End file.
